


you don’t know, my fluttering heart

by baekdaelight (21byuns)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, baekhyun’s mochi cheeks, just softness honestly, the plot is theyre in love they just don’t know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21930076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/21byuns/pseuds/baekdaelight
Summary: He hears his own voice flowing through the little earpiece.“Ah,” he chides, squeezing Baekhyun’s wrist when he tries to hold back Jongdae’s arm. “Play something else. You said new music.”
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74





	you don’t know, my fluttering heart

“Chanyeol, have you seen my blanket?” Jongdae questions his band mate while they’re packing their suitcases for Japan. 

The other had barged in the room looking for one of the hoodies he lent to Jongdae once that he claimed to ‘need right now’ for his suitcase. 

Chanyeol shakes his head while looking through the closet. Turns back to face Jongdae after not receiving a response. 

Jongdae sits on the bed, slightly distraught, clenching a t-shirt between his hands. That blanket was a small source of comfort for him, despite how silly it seemed to others. Even when Sehun would poke fun along with some of his stylist-noonas — it was  _ his  _ blanket. 

“I just…” he trails off and tosses the unfolded shirt into the suitcase across from him. “It’s fine. I should’ve known it would go missing at some point or another.”

“Jongdae you don’t have to be okay-” Chanyeol crosses the room and places a hand on Jongdae’s shoulder but he shrugs it off. Maybe he’s being a bit too dramatic. He allows himself this for just tonight. Tomorrow it’ll be fine. They have a concert. He’ll be happy then. 

He turns to face Chanyeol and gives him a tiny fake smile, “It’s alright. It’s just a blanket,” Jongdae murmurs and pats Chanyeol’s hand that had fallen onto the bed. “Thank you though. I hope you find your hoodie soon. I’m sure it was in the closet somewhere.”

Jongdae stands and heads to the bathroom to finish his nighttime routine. Chanyeol frowns and follows him into the bathroom. 

“Baekhyun lost his blanket and whined about it for a month, remember? It’s okay Dae.”

He softens at the memory, remembering how Baekhyun had thrown a mild fit over his baby blanket had gone missing only to come to the conclusion that he’d left it behind while in America. Jongdae went with Junmyeon the next day to buy another blanket for Baekhyun so he could sleep better. The look on his friends face had felt better than any verbal ‘thank you’ he got that night. 

Jongdae doesn’t realize he’s smiling to himself until Chanyeol squeezes his shoulder before heading out of the bathroom. Heat rises unwanted to his cheeks and he splashes some water onto them, cooling them and ignoring the unbidden memory of Baekhyun’s crescent shaped eyes and soft smile. 

-

Baekhyun elects to sit next to him on the plane. The moment they sit down, he offers Jongdae one of his earbuds. 

“Hey, wanna share? I found a couple new songs and I thought they sounded like something you’d listen to,” The white haired man explains, rambling with his hands. 

Jongdae laughs quietly and grabs the little airpod, “Is that why the bags are so evident under your eyes today? Stayed up listening to music?” 

His friend scoffs and smacks Jongdae’s chest playfully. “They’re no bigger than your eye bags.” He sticks his tongue out and ignores Jongdae’s indignant squawk at having  _ his  _ eye bags pointed out. 

Baekhyun pulls out his phone and scrolls quickly through his playlists. Jongdae tries to look at the title of the one he selects, but the other man tilts the screen so he can’t see. His face gives nothing away except for a light blush dusting the apples of his cheeks. Jongdae resists the urge to poke them. 

Eventually he finds the songs he was looking for and when he presses play, this time it’s Jongdae’s turn to smack Baekhyun. He hears his own voice flowing through the little earpiece. 

“Ah,” he chides, squeezing Baekhyun’s wrist when he tries to hold back Jongdae’s arm. “Play something else. You said new music.” 

Baekhyun grins and it’s so dazzling Jongdae nearly has to look away, hiding the way his cheeks warm at the sight. It’s that same look from when he bought the blanket. 

“But this  _ is  _ new,” Baekhyun reminds him, tutting his tongue and he even goes so far as to poke the shell of Jongdae’s ear. “It’s good, so I listen to it. Am I not allowed to support my best friend?”

Jongdae’s heart does something funny at his words. A little stutter step. ‘ _ Best friend’.  _

“Was promoting my other album not enough?” He questions and this time he does poke Baekhyun’s cheek in retaliation. They’re soft. Warm to the touch. Now he knows why the fans always draw Baekhyun as mochi. 

“The way I see it, I’m supporting a good singer and a wonderful person.”

Again his heart gives a little squeeze. Despite their friendship since day one, hearing these kinds of words from Baekhyun always makes him feel deserving. Like maybe he is doing everything right. “You like my music that much?”

Baekhyun rolls his eyes. “Would I lie to you about that? You may have the general public’s hearts, but mine is the only one that matters. And it loves your music very much. Stop doubting me and yourself.”

He’s not sure if he can handle this much praise. Flustered, he reaches up a hand and pushes Baekhyun in his seat, “Why do you say things like that huh? What’s with the reassurances?”

“You deserve to be reassured every once in a while.” Baekhyun turns to look at him and there’s a look he can’t quite decipher. “Plus, I like being the one to make you feel that way. And sometimes when you smile like that it  _ doesn’t _ look dorky. I enjoy it.”

He’s not quite sure how to take in any of this information. So he chooses to let out an indignant huff, “Sometimes,  _ you _ look dorky. Like right now.” 

Baekhyun just laughs, squeezing Jongdae’s forearm once more before his eyes lock back on his phone and he switches to the music he originally intended to play. 

Jongdae does like the new songs. Very much so. He thinks about how Baekhyun had listened to these exact songs and thought first, that he should share them with him. It’s a comforting thought. Someone thinking of you. 

-

The concert goes as well as ever. Except. Jongdae is still bummed about his blanket. It’s not a serious attachment but he’s had it for quite a long time that when he went to bed last night he hardly slept. Without having the blanket to hold on to, he tossed and turned a ridiculous amount. 

Room assignments are given out by their manager and it’s no surprise he and Baekhyun are paired up together. It’s been a while since they last roomed together and Jongdae’s stomach lurches when he thinks about their conversation on the plane. 

It’s a nice spacious room with two double beds. Neither of them really speak as they trudge to the bed of their choice — Baekhyun likes closest to the window so he can wake up easier. Jongdae lets bim have it always, not wanting to be closer to the sun rays in the morning. 

Baekhyun flops on the bed unceremoniously and mutters something into the pillow. 

“I’m gonna take first shower then, if that’s alright with you?” Jongdae questions. He receives a thumbs up in answer and figures that’s good enough. 

It’s not a long shower, mainly because of how tired he is and how tired he knows Baekhyun is. Jongdae doesn’t want to keep Baekhyun waiting. He’d worked hard this concert, jumping around stage and giving it his all. Plus the flight completely winded them. Despite having done this plenty of times, it still gets to them. 

He finishes his short skin care routine and leaves the bathroom only to find his friend curled up in his bed with Jongdae’s blanket in his arms, squeezing tightly. 

A few emotions rush through him at that moment. Relief. Joy. Fondness.  _ Love.  _

Baekhyun holds Jongdae’s blanket in between his arms, under his cheek with his nose buried in the fabric. His friend is fast asleep, those same puppy noises from when they were rookies, emitting softly through his lips. 

He knows in the morning, Baekhyun will hate not having showered, changed or done his skin routine but right now, Jongdae doesn’t have the heart to wake him up. Instead he tugs off the comforter from his own bed and lies it on top of Baekhyun. 

Despite not having his blanket to hold, that night his sleep is better than it has been in a very long time. 

**Author's Note:**

> idk this was just a little thing that came from me talking to my friend about baekhyun’s cheeks 
> 
> title from jongdae’s own song: you never know 
> 
> if you liked this follow me on twitter [@baekdaelight](https://twitter.com/baekdaelight)


End file.
